Watch me bleed
by LaSt wiTcH
Summary: Tragedy strikes in 7th Heaven. WARNING: Character death.


**Disclaimer ****– I do don't own Final Fantasy VII, or Vincent or Cloud (as much as I want to) and I don't own the song!**

**Watch me bleed**

Vincent Valentine stepped out of his room, slightly shutting the hotel room door behind him. He released a deep sigh then began to walk down the hallway.

_"As you're walking away your footsteps get louder…"_

The bathroom door swung open easily and the dark haired man stepped into the small room. Vincent scanned the room with his bright red crimson eyes, checked if anyone else was in the hallway, then shut the door and locked the door.

_"All you needed was time but now time will destroy us…"_

Vincent didn't bother about turning off the light as he began shaking as he walked over to the mirror that hung over the sink. He placed both of his hands on the side of the sink and stared at his mirror reflection. If he was alone in a place like the bathroom or the bedroom, it was the only time where he would essentially think without any distractions. Think about his love which seemed so long ago.

_"I gave you everything to die with a smile…"_

Her beautiful smile never faded away, he would always think about it. A frown formed on Vincent's forehead as he thought about Hojo, the man that made who he was today. He loathed him; he wanted him dead. If it wasn't for him, Vincent's love would be still alive.

_"You can't replace me; you can't…"_

Maybe it was a good idea for Cloud to find him sleeping soundly in that coffin in Shinra manor basement. But he didn't know if Cloud and the others were his 'friends.' They were certainly people that Vincent had never met before. Tifa was even kind enough to let Vincent stay in 7th Heaven for as long as he wanted or maybe she just wanted him to stay while Cloud run around delivering. But Vincent is still unsure what Cloud and the others are.  
_  
"We're stuck inside this salted earth together…"_

Vincent's eyes looked over to the large bathtub which sat in the corner of the room. His posture straightened, his eyes never leaving the bathtub. Vincent turned around slowly walking over, his heart pounding at his chest; he has never been this scared before. Once he stopped he raised his clawed hand. He moved his fingers, turning his hand over staring at his palm. Vincent sighed once more as he began to remove the dangerous garment that covered his left hand.

_"It will all be over…"_

Cloud Strife gently shut the entrance door to 7th Heaven, making sure that he didn't make a sound. It was past midnight and he was egger to have a shower and hop into a pending bed. Tifa had tried to call him before asking when he will be back. But she sounded worried, not for Cloud, but for someone else. When Cloud checked his messages on his phone, Tifa had left one saying that Vincent wasn't acting like himself. Cloud found it strange, when isn't himself?

Cloud then stepped carefully into the bar and walked up the stars, he knew that Tifa was a light sleeper and she would be still worried sick of his whereabouts. The blonde swordsmen stopped in front of the room where Vincent would be sleeping in, the light was still on. Cloud then grasped the door handle and warily turned, he pushed aside the door. The blonde scanned the room, the gunslinger wasn't there.

_"Maybe he has gone out for a walk…" _Cloud thought to himself turning off the bedroom light then shutting the door. Leaving it alone Cloud continued to walk towards the bathroom; he was desperate for a shower. As the blonde swordsman turned the handle of the bathroom door he noticed that it was locked.  
_"Strange…" _Cloud frowned turning the door handle again but once more, the door didn't open. Cloud subsequently deiced to go into the kitchen and grab a butter knife to unlock the door from the outside.

_"It'll all be over…."_

When Cloud finally unlocked the door, the first thing he did was lock the door wanting his privacy if Marlene deiced to get a drink and see how Cloud was doing. He the removed his black shirt and threw it into the wash basket, he drugged his feet over to the sink. Cloud then reached down and pulled off his heavy boots off, he gently placed them together under the sink. But Cloud paused, his blue eyes narrowed as he looked at an odd puddle of water beside the bathtub and a small knife covered in blood. Without raising himself up he looked further up to see an arm hanging lifelessly over the bath. But the arm looked off colour; it looked like a light side of purple and the colour completely covered the hand all the way up the elbow.

_"As my colour's fade out..."_

Cloud's eyes looked up to the sink, he hadn't noticed it before. The blue orbs widened as he stared at the golden claw placed gently beside the sink. Cloud felt his heart suddenly stop....

...._VINCENT!_

Cloud jumped up to the bathtub and his lips trembled as he looked at Vincent lying on the bottom of the bath. His black hair still in the off coloured red water and his eyes shut. The blonde then reached into the water, grabbed onto Vincent's black shirt and pulled him up to the surface. Water dripped down Vincent's beautiful face as Cloud pulled him up further, he dragged the lifeless body onto the bathroom floor.

_"You watch me bleed...."_

Cloud lowered himself down onto his knees, subsequently checked it the Ex-Turk was still breathing. No luck. Panicking, Cloud began checking the body. Vincent's beautiful neck had a large cut, blood still slightly running out of the wound and his skin was cold. With his lips trembling Cloud raised hand and slowly pushed aside a thick lock of hair from Vincent's face. The blonde could feel water stir in his eyes as he continued to stare at Vincent; he wrapped his arms around him tighter and held him close to Cloud's chest. He was trying so hard not to break down into tears as he tenderly rocked back and forth, Vincent Valentine's lifeless body held in his arms.

"_Watch me bleed..."_


End file.
